A conventional motor driving device includes an inverter module, and a plurality of switching elements are arranged in the inverter module. When the switching elements are mounted as a chip, the yield of taking the chip out from a wafer is improved by making a chip area small. Further, in some cases, both cost reduction and increase in electric current for the motor driving device can be achieved at the same time by using a plurality of inverter modules connected in parallel. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of using a plurality of inverter modules to realize their parallel drive.